To Hell and Back
by AddictionGoneAwry
Summary: Deidara is forced to move to a new town, a new school. First day of school he meets sasori and thinks he might actually have a real friend. that is until sasori finds out who his mom is. has he fallen for his fame or is it dei he loves. yaoi. SasoDei. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at SasoDei fan fiction, so don't be too hard. Anyway enjoy. Disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**To Hell and Back **

**(High School Sucks)**

_Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty, is the face in the mirror looking back at you. _A pale hand reached forward in utile attempt to shut of the song before the lyrics got any farther, only to be slapped away by a tanner hand. "Ow!" whined the blond owner of the hand, in what can only be described as mock pain. The blond women in the driver seat laughed at her son's childish antics. "Don't touch!" she chuckled, trying to quiet her giggling some. "Why?" the blond whined again, pressing his cheek to the cool glass.

"Because, Deidara I like this song, and so do you! Remember, you begged me to give you money for the CD just last month." The boy, Deidara, huffed crossing his arms and sinking lower in his seat. _You walk around here thinking you're not pretty, but that's not true. 'cause I know you. _He sat upright again, gripping the edges of his seat. "Yeah, well times change." he all but shouted, trying to drown out the song. He was in no mood to listen to the happy voice of one of his favorite singers.

"Deidara," his mother scolded lightly "indoor voice." Indoor voice, indoor voice? How could he use his indoor voice when she was taking away everything he had! How could she expect him to be okay with moving! All of his friends lived in Iwa and now he had to leave them all behind and move to Konoha! Konoha! _Hold on baby your losing it. The water's high, you're jumping into_ it. Letting go and now one _knows. That you cry but you don't tell any one. That you might not be the golden one, and you're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone. _The blonde woman noticed her brooding son, and snuck a glance out of the corner of her eye. Yep, definitely brooding.

"Deidara sweetie, are you okay?" She asked her voice thick with worry. Deidara was usually so happy and carefree. He hardly ever brooded like this. She knew this move would be hard on him, particularly because it was so far away. She knew that he would lose all his friends. That he'd have to start at a completely new school where he knew absolutely no one, but she also knew he'd eventually adjust to the school. He'd make new friends. What with his bubbly, outgoing personality he could have the whole school wrapped around his little finger within a week. If he'd only try. As much as it scared her when he got like this, she knew, that not even he could sulk forever.

She abruptly turned the wheel causing the old car to jerk and shudder as it wound its way up the hill. The car pulled into the massive driveway that could hold around six, maybe seven cars. 'It looks so lonely with just our one car.' Deidara noted. "Well Dei, what do you think about our new house?" His mom asked, her voice way to perky for such a grim occasion. Deidara reluctantly dragged his eyes up to their new 'home'. He looked it over once. An unpleasant shudder made its way down his spine. 'How was anyone supposed to live here? It hardly looks fit for human habitation. It's just so…so _decrepit. _The wood was rotted and covered in moss. The ceiling looks like it's about fall in and several windows were either broken or just plain missing. Deidara internally grimaced as he gave the house another once over, though on the outside he put on the brightest smile he could muster.

"It's great mom, I love it." he lied through his teeth, hoping his mother wouldn't notice. Despite how he acted in the car he really didn't want to make her feel bad. After all he knew it wasn't her fault. It was the damn press that had ruined his life. His mom gave him a suspicious look, but didn't say anything. For that, he was grateful. "She's a bit of a fixer upper, but I think we can manage, right Hun?"

He cringed before forcing another smile. "Right mom." Manual labor was not one his favorite things to do, actually very far from it. He had never liked 'building' or 'fixing' things. Be it with his mom or dad, he still didn't like it. "Well, let's start unpacking then. We'll do your room first. You do have school tomorrow after all." He groaned, trudging up the stairs after his mother and into what was sure to be his doom.

* * *

**Well if you've made it this far, I just have to say, Thanks for reading.**

**Constructive** **criticism is also very much appreciated, I like getting better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't think of a good last name for Deidara's family so I'm gonna go with Izuki, and just so you know(I don't know if it will come up or not) Deidara's mom's name is Jin. Anyway, on with da story already!**

**To hell and Back (High School Sucks)**

"Deidara, wake up!' his mother shouted, dangerously close to his ear. She jumped on his bed, nearly catapulting Deidara off. Deidara groaned, throwing his arms over his face. Shielding his eyes from the harsh sunlight streaming through open blinds. "Who turned on the sun, un?" Deidara moaned, rolling off the bed and landing on the floor with a grunt.

"Come on Deidara," his mother whined, jumping up and down on his bed. He grumbled curling up in the blanket he had managed to free from his mother's clutches. "What was that mister?" she halted her movements waiting for an answer from the human lump on the floor. Deidara uncurled his body and put on his best shit-eating grin. "I said it's not very ladylike to jump on beds, un."

"well it's not very lady like to try and sleep through school either!" she huffed, crossing her arms.

"Yeah well I'm not a girl, un!"

"Deidara inside voice, remember." His mother said, standing up and brushing the invisible dirt off her Khakis. She grabbed a fistful of blanket before yanking sharply, causing them to unravel around the still half asleep teen. He landed on his back and yelped as his skin made contact with cold ground. His mother chuckled at her only child's pain before stealing down the stairs, his blanket still in hand.

"You have twenty minutes until school and breakfast will be done in ten! You better be down stairs by then!" She shouted up at the teen, still on the floor. He grumbled something before picking himself up and making a beeline for the bathroom attached to his room. _A hot shower is definitely in order. _He stripped of his pajamas, climbing into the shower and starting the flow of water.

He yelped jumping a near foot in the air as the ice water pelted his skin. _Okay, so no shower this morning. _He wrapped a towel around his waist, trudging back to his mansion of a room. Seriously, it was way too big. Not that his last room small but this was just huge! It felt so empty and it scared him. He'd never felt this alone before. He pulled random clothes from his drawers, not giving a damn what he looked like. Let them see him at his worst. Maybe, just maybe that would discourage them from wanting to approach him.

_Maybe they won't mistake me for a girl. _He finished getting dressed and headed down stairs. He could smell the pancakes that were cooking and as always they smelled delicious. He hurried down the rest of the stairs, jumping the last three. He skidded to a stop on the hard wood floor, just short of the island counter placed in the middle of the kitchen. His mom was standing at the stove, her blonde haired twisted into a bun. She turned around, smiling at her son. "Morning Hun" she said, turning back to the sizzling pancakes. "Morning Mom" he said, taking a seat at the island. "How many pancakes you want Dei?"

"Um, three. Please."

"Alright." she set a plate of pancakes in front of him, watching with a satisfied smile as he dug in. He finished devouring the food, wiping the escaped syrup off his face with his arm. "Dei, it's eight."

"Yeah, I know. I'm going, un."

"Are you sure you want to walk. It's cold."

"Yeah but I didn't really think you'd want to drive me, un."

"I don't-"

"Gee, thanks so much-"

"That's why I got you a present."

"A present?"

"Mm-hmm. Follow me." Deidara stood up, following the blonde woman as she exited the kitchen. They stopped at an old, grey door. One Deidara had never seen before. His mother opened the door and immediately the smell of mold assaulted his nose, causing him to sneeze. "Bless you!" his mother said cheerily, flipping on the lights. The glint of something shiny caught his eyes. There were two cars sitting in the musty old room. _Oh, so it's a garage._ One of the vehicles was there old clunker, the grey paint so faded it could've passed for white. The other, however was new. A brightly painted blue, well he didn't exactly know what it was, but it was a nice car. "What's the uh, um…" he trailed off not exactly knowing how to phrase his question. "It's your new car!" His eyes went wide. My_ new car? You mean it's mine? _He voiced his thoughts making his mother laugh. "Of course it's yours silly! Well, what are you waiting for get to school already. You can't be late on your first day!"

she placed the keys in his hand pushing him towards the car. He walked up to the car, nervous. After all he had only just gotten his license. What if he wrecked it? His mother laughed again, pushing the button to open the garage door. "Don't worry, I'm made sure to get the teen driver insurance." She said, before slipping back into the house, closing the door behind her. He turned his head to glare at the spot his mother had previously occupied. _I swear she's frickin' psychic._ He slid into the car shutting the door behind him before starting it. The engine roared to life, before settling toa quiet purr. _Wow, this car is real nice._ He put in reverse, sliding down the drive way, before hitting the main street and switching to drive.

The drive to school was a relatively short one, and was over all too soon for Deidara's liking. He pulled into the school parking lot. He could see the students' heads turn as he drove by._ Well, so much for today being a good day._ It was common knowledge among his old friends that Deidara did not like being the center of attention. Oh no, he hated it! And now thanks to his car, no one could stop staring.

He found a parking space quickly, getting out and locking it. Barely remembering to grab his backpack. He made it about three steps before the bell signaling the start of school rang. Cursing under his breath, not bothering to look where he was going until it was too late. He groaned in pain, sitting up and disentangling his limbs from those of the person beneath him. The boy beneath him shifted causing Deidara to jump, only to land on the boy once more, eliciting a grunt from the boy. "Would you get off me brat?" "Uh, sorry, un" Deidara said standing up, offering his hand to the boy on the ground. He simply ignored it, choosing to get up himself. "You know it's not a crime to accept some one's help!" Deidara huffed turning his back on the boy. "Tch, brat." said the boy, brushing his clothes off, though he didn't really care if they got dirty or not. "Hey! Who you calling a brat, un!" He all but shouted, spinning to face the boy, only to succeed in meeting the most beautiful pair of chocolate brown eyes he'd ever seen.

* * *

**Okay, well I hope this makes up for the super short chappie last time. Yea! Deidara finally met Sasori! Just wait 'til next chapter, Deidei takes Saso home to meet mommy! Anyway, anyone have any idea what kind of car Deidara got, because I don't. Don't forget to review and feel free to point out any mistakes I make! Until next update! **


	3. Chapter 3

I have not updated in so long! I have serious writers block. Sorry. School's not helping either.

* * *

"**I…. uh, um-" The red headed boy stopped brushing the dirt off his school uniform, looking at Deidara instead. He let a smirk curl his lip.**

"**Hmm, inarticulate as well as incompetent, are we Brat?"**

"**Wha- no!" The red headed boy turned, walking way. Deidara ran after him. He caught up to the strange boy, wanting to get in the last word. **

"**Leave brat" Sasori said, not even bothering to look at said blonde.**

"**Why are so rude, un? Did you fall outta bed this morning?" Deidara ignored the redheads glare. "What's your name anyway?"**

**The redhead turned, walking away again, the blonde still following. "Sasori" **

"**Sasori, un" the blonde said, testing it.**

"**Yes, Sasori. Now because I'm sure you'll bug me about it if I don't ask, what is your name?"**

"**Would not of, un" the blonde huffed crossing his arms. **

"**Name brat"**

"**It's Deidara, un" **

"**Great. You know my name, I know yours, now will you leave?"**

"**Man, un, who put grouchy sauce in your cheese omelet?"**

**Sasori turned to stare in confusion at the new student beside him "What?"**

**The blonde's cheeks went red. "Nothing, un. It's just something my mom says sometimes."**

"**Really? Your mom sounds interesting. Do you take after her much?"**

"**Yeah, I guess, un. We look a lot alike, but she has brown eyes." the red head nodded and started walking away again, and once again Deidara followed. "So, what's your first class, un?"**

"**English, with Gai."**

**Deidara glanced at his schedule. "Me too, un"**

"**Let me see brat" Sasori snatched Deidara's schedule out of his hand. "Hm, it seems we share all our classes."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes brat, now hurry up. I don't like to keep people waiting."**

"**Are you ever gonna call me by my actual name?"**

"**No."**

* * *

**I know, short. I didn't get write half of things I wanted to write. Curse you writers block. Please don't hate me, I promise it will be longer next time, and hopefully posted sooner.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ha-ha, more. Sweet! I finished sooner! I am on a roll! Heh, not really, but I'm eating one. That has to count for something, right? **

**Disclaimer: We, she, I, me own nothing.**

* * *

Sasori walked ahead of the blonde, his posture clearly stating just how pissed he was. He got to the end of the hallway, just out of sight of the principals office before rounding on the blonde. Green paint spotted his face, complimenting his hair, which was also spattered with paint. His lip would most likely have been curled in a snarl, had it not been split seconds before. Anger radiated nearly making the blonde flinch. Deidara swallowed convulsively. He was no better off. Purple paint covered his face and hair, staining his white button up. Dark black eye marred his pale skin.

"This is your fault Brat!" Sasori growled.

"Nuh-uh! It's not my fault you don't know what true art is, un!"

"Of course I do! True art is eternal, forever lasting, but your art ineptness has obviously prevented you from seeing that!"

"This isn't even my fault, you're the one who punched me first, and by the way true art is fleeting! There for a second before it's gone, un!"

"That's wrong brat, it's eternal and it is your fault, I would never have punched you if you hadn't covered me with paint!"

"Fleeting, un!"

"Eternal!" during the argument they had inched closer, noses nearly touching. Neither heard the final bell ring or the students filing into the hallway.

Deidara lurched forward, his lips dangerously close to meeting Sasori's, as he was patted roughly on the back.

"Wow Sasori, getting it on with new kid huh? Nice"

Both boys flushed red at the comment, straightening up at the comment.

"Fuck off, Hidan!" the red haired boy snarled, glaring at the immortal. The boy, Hidan, pushed past Deidara, walking up to Sasori, looking ready to punch the red head. Deidara had the sudden urge to step in, to protect Sasori from anymore harm, though it was mostly him that had hurt the red head in the first place.

Deidara quickly dismissed that thought, knowing for a fact that Sasori could very well take care of himself, and having the black eye to prove it.

"Why don't you make me, you fucking puppet prick!" The silver haired teen snarled back.

"Hidan, knock it off and let's go. I don't have all day"

"Aww, c'mon Kakuzu, I don't want to go yet!" Hidan whined, turning his attention to his brunette friend.

"Too bad, if I'm taking your ass home you leave when I want" Hidan mumbled swear words, cursing Kakuzu under his breath as he turned to follow said boy to the parking lot.

Deidara stared after the two strangers before turning the silver-eyed boy beside him. "Who was that, un?"

Sasori didn't spare him a glance before turning and walking in the same direction Hidan and Kakuzu had just gone.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?" They turned a corner.

"Your car, of course"

"What? Why?" Another corner.

"Because you are taking me to your house" The red haired boy stopped after the third corner, looking around the parking lot.

"Uh-huh, and I'm doing that why?"

Sasori turned back to the blonde, smirking before he remembered how much protest that particular action elicited from his abused lip. "Because brat, I can't go home like this. God knows how many questions my grandmother would ask. So, since this is all really your fault you're taking me to your house to get cleaned up. Now, where's your car brat?"

Deidara stared at his companion before deciding that trying to fight him on this would not be worth it. He didn't have the energy to fight and something about the idea of Sasori being at his house put butterflies in his stomach. He pushed the feeling to the back of his mind, focusing on the here and now.

"This way Danna" he said, pointing to the side of the parking lot he thought he had come from. Only after a few seconds of dead silence did he catch his slip of the tongue. He turned to meet the face of the red haired teen, a smug look etched across the boys face.

"Danna, huh?" Deidara could hear the smirk in the others voice.

"I…W-well…It's…I just" he lowered his head, defeated in his battle to find a good explanation.

"Hmm, Let's go _Brat_" Sasori said, smirk still clear in his voice, as he walked to the side of the parking lot Deidara had just indicated, leaving said blonde to stare in shock.

* * *

**Done. Though I think I made Hidan OOC. Damn you me! Any way Read and Review!**


End file.
